Oscar Hamilton
Oscar Xavior Hamilton (born March 24, 1959; died December 1, 2018) was a video game creator, writer, producer, designer, businessman and voice actor who was best known for creating Disco Squirrel for Acclaim Entertainment (rights to it now being owned by since 2014) and Collin the Speedy Boy for Warner Bros. along with his Japanese-American best friend Tarōzaemon Fujiyama and The Legacy of Abigail in 2016 before he was infected with cancer and his death. In addition for CTSB and Legacy of Abigail, he has also helped on other franchises and served as one of the writers for Mark: Time Janitor. He has been known for creating designs for many CTSB characters. He has been diagnosed with terminal cancer with donations went on during his time. He died on December 1, 2018 at Burbank, California from cancer. History Early life Oscar Xavior Hamilton was born on March 24, 1959 at San Francisco, California in CPMC Birth Center, California Campus. (More coming soon...) Before Collin the Speedy Boy In 1989, Oscar has created a project starring anthropomorphic animals, being titled Disco Squirrel. It was originally only released on the arcade published by Namco. Acclaim Entertainment, upon discovering Disco Squirrel, was so impressed with the game that they not only contracted Hamilton to get permission to port them into SNES and Genesis, but also hired him as well. However, he only stayed at Acclaim for two years. ''Collin the Speedy Boy'' In 1991, as Warner Bros. is still brainstorming a video game. Hamilton, along with Fujiyama, was given the opportunity to give a idea, which involved a human with the power of superspeed. The team approved, and thus, the speedy kid was almost born, just needing the name. After the name was chosen to be Collin. Collin the Speedy Boy was born. The first game was released on April 16, 1993, becoming a critical and commercial success. Hamilton originally planned the game to be one-shot, but due to the game's monster success, the game became a franchise. The sequel, Collin the Speedy Boy 2 was released on June 13, 1995 with similar critical response, but was more successful than the previous installment. The game spawned a long-running franchise with the current entry Collin: Mechanical World being released on May 31, 2019 with the franchise ending its games with 2021's Collin: Revolution. Other than Collin the Speedy Boy, he was one of the writers of Mark: Time Janitor. Oscar's Cancelled Project In May 1993, before CTSB became a full franchise, Oscar was originally planning a project being related to the Face Paints and dinosaurs living together, planned for its 1998 release. TBD. The Legacy of Abigail On 2013, Oscar Hamilton announced that he is developing an new project that is outside of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. Terminal cancer On May 21, 2017, Oscar Hamilton confirmed he is diagnosed with terminal cancer, and sadly announced that he would not live longer, but is happy to see Collin the Speedy Boy running. However, that didn't stop him from being involved in CTSB entries. On November 28, 2018, Hamilton announced that he would be visiting Warner Bros. Movie World for the last time on that weekend. The same day, he was confirmed that he is expected to pass away "sooner or later". However, on November 30th, his plans for visiting the Movie World was cancelled so he could spend his final time with his family. Before he died he came up with a concept for a project involving face paints. Death and legacy On December 1st, 2018, Oscar Hamilton died at age 59 at Burbank, California due to terminal cancer. Since his death, Cartoon Network, The CW, Adult Swim, TNT, TBS, CNN, WB Games, HBO and Warner Bros. dedicated him via a message that says "We would love to thank Oscar Hamilton for helping us on everything, being a good worker at Warner Bros. Games and most importantly, bring Collin the Speedy Boy. Now, we are sad to hear that he has passed away. Rest in peace, Oscar Hamilton. You'll be missed". The next day, an employee at Warner Bros. Games discovered a touching note from Hamilton he wrote a day before his death. Which said, "(reserved for Spyro)" Homages His death was commented with homages made by other artists and cartoonists, some of them previously working with him and others being close friends. Some famous celebrities also tweeted/posted good things on Facebook. An official memorial lithograph made by Warner Bros. was inspired by the one made when Friz Freleng died in 1995, with Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Collin, Tommy, Cooper, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Mordecai and Rigby looking at an empty desk with sadness while Bugs leaves a carrot on it. WB Kids Radio did a dedication, starting with the speech, (reserved for Donaldo), and then played some sad songs and songs that were has favorites. Those songs are listed the following: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, Rain by Madonna, Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra, TBD. Bros. Park in California and Florida involved Tom Ruegger, who developed Collin the Speedy Boy's first television incarnation, drew a picture where Collin, Tommy and Cooper join Bugs, Daffy and Porky in a hug while in tears as Bugs says "I miss Tex (Avery), Chuck (Jones), Friz (Freleng), Bob (Clampett) and Robert (McKimson) as much you'll miss Oscar, doc", also including a dedicatory saying "Thanks for filling our lives with your creativity, pal". Stella McDonnell published on her Instagram account a drawing of Collin being comforted by Cooper and Tommy with a note saying "We'll miss you, Oscar". Daniel Wright drew a picture with Jeffrey Morrison/Howler, with a sad expression, setting down a Collin plushie next to a grave while a message at the top says, "Rest in Peace, Mr. Hamilton". Craig McCracken drew a homage where Collin is visited by the Powerpuff Girls as they pet him for his creator's death. A subtitle reads "Oscar Hamilton, 1959-2018". His wife Lauren Faust did a similar one with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Zatanna (in her DC Superhero Girls design) embracing Collin and TBD. Reccardi and Naylor drew a homage where Collin is seen hugging a disappearing Oscar. María Alejandra Botín drew a picture of Kitrina hugging Collin. Diane Schmidt published a drawing of Fluke looking at a constellation resembling Collin in the night sky on Twitter while the description said "Legends will be missed." George Van Moore published a picture on his Facebook of Collin waving at a cartoon version of Oscar while shedding tears as Oscar was waving back in heaven. Ed Boon published an animated gif with Collin sobbing while the description said "RIP." Genndy Tartakovsky made his homage by drawing Dexter and Samurai Jack sitting with Collin as they look up in the sky, seeing Oscar's spirit. Famous YouTuber Jacksepticeye published on his Twitter account a tweet saying "R.I.P. Oscar Hamilton, you had a good and short life by keeping us the fans happy. May you rest in peace, forever". YouTubers made several tribute AMV videos to Oscar Hamilton. Songs used include: Zombie (both Cranberries and Bad Wolves), Tattoo, One More Light, See You Again, TBD, TBD and TBD. The Epic Rap Battles of History creators EpicLloyd and Nice Peter released a bonus rap battle between Oscar Hamilton (played by Lloyd) and Yuji Naka (played by Timothy DeLaGhetto) with a message at the end saying "R.I.P. Oscar Hamilton". Another famous YouTuber and comic artist TheOdd1sOut drew Oscar in his style looking down on Earth with angel wings. One of the Marvel artists drew Spider-Man and Black Panther with Collin at Oscar's grave. A Mortal Kombat fan drew a picture of Sub-Zero comforting Collin while sitting on a log, looking at Oscar's grave. The words on the sky says "Thank you, Oscar". Vincent Waller drew a picture of SpongeBob petting Collin while both of them were in tears, with SpongeBob saying, "It's okay, Collin. I know how you feel." His grave features two Collins (both classic and modern) and Disco Squirrel on the top of his grave. Seth Rogen tweeted on twitter saying, "R.I.P. Oscar Hamilton." An fanart features Spyro, Crash, Mario and Sonic both comforting a sad Collin with the message "Thank you for bringing an awesome franchise to light, Oscar Hamilton. 1959-2018". Cinemassacre released two videos and an art related to dedication of Oscar Hamilton: an AVGN episode where he reviews Baylee (with the homage at the end), TBD and the art features AVGN comforting Collin, saying "I am so sorry for your loss." with a message saying "Thanks for an fuckin' awesome franchise. R.I.P Oscar Hamilton (1959-2018)". MatPat has published an episode of Game Theory in memory of Oscar's death. Channel Awesome released a Nostalgia Critic episode where he reviews TBD with a "In memory of Oscar Hamilton (1959-2018)". Five CTSB games: Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure, Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing, Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Resped, Collin: Mechanical World and LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game are dedicated to him. A fan published an art of Pac-Man and Mappy comforting both Collin and Disco Squirrel. Inspiring quotes *"The project itself will be un-wonderful if rushed, but if done with time, it'll be wonderful." *(catchphrase like Stan Lee) *"If you plan for a future series, the best thing to do is to think of what comes in your mind and be creative with that thought." Works *''Disco Squirrel'' series - creator (1989-1998, first and third games as he wasn't involved in the sequel) *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' series - creator, writer, designer and storyboard artist (1993-2018) *''The Legacy of Abigail series - creator, writer and designer (2016-2018) *Mark: Time Janitor'' series - writer (2006-2018) *''Creative Nexus'' - co-creator (2018) Personal life He had a wife, being a writer, director and actress, Madison McDougal-Hamilton, being 3 years younger than him, and has raised three children named Alisha (aged 15), Michelle (aged 11) and Oscar Jr. (aged 9). He was married to her since September 6, 1998. Cancer He was diagnosed with terminal cancer in 2017, after a year of fighting the cancer, he passes away. Faking Death Rumors In July 26, 2019, there were rumors spreading that Oscar Hamilton faked his death for attention, even leading to some controversies. On July 28, 2019, however, his wife Madison confirmed the rumors are NOT true, and states "How could you fake a death if you have terminal cancer, and second, even if he was faking his death, he would not go to the doctor...". Biographical film Main article: Hamilton and the Speedy Boy In 2015, Universal Pictures announced that a film centered on Oscar Hamilton is confirmed. Matthew McConaughey is confirmed to be Oscar. Trivia *Although not involved in the sequel of Disco Squirrel, he was credited through "Characters by". **Despite that, he did write the plot for the third game. *He was the first person that created a Warner Bros. game series to tragically pass away. *He was close friends with his partner, Stella McDonnell, Daniel Wright, Genndy Tartakovsky, Chris Reccardi, Lynne Naylor, Julianne Reilly, Ryan Curcwald, María Alejandra Botín, Lawrence Christensen, and Joe Murray. *A documentary film was made in 2013, where as a biographical film will be released on December 27, 2019. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Deceased people